Damian McGinty
Damian Joseph McGinty Jr. (September 9, 1992) is one of the remaining contenders on the Glee spin-off The Glee Project in which young hopefuls compete for a spot on Glee. His hometown is Derry, Ireland. His parents thought it would be a good idea for him to sing karaoke at a local pub. After he sang someone said he should try out for Celtic Thunder. After going through the audition process, he finally made it. He has been touring with the Irish vocal group, Celtic Thunder, since age 14. Trivia *Won his first singing competition in the age of 5. *Joined the popular Irish singing group "Celtic Thunder" at the age of 14. *He is the second youngest contestant on the show, with the first being Alex Newell and the third being Ellis Wylie. *Damian's favorite color is blue. *He is fluent in Gaelic, as evidenced by Celtic Thunder videos of him singing in his native tongue. *Ryan Murphy has compared Damian to Finn Hudson's character due to their innocent charm and inability to dance well. *Damian has had trouble acquiring a U.S. visa to work for the Glee Project and almost had to drop out of the competition. However, his visa pulled through last minute and he was able to be a part of the final 12. *His audition song was "Lean on Me," the same as Matheus Fernades's. *Damian's singing genre would most likely fit under the categories of big band, jazz, pop, and soul, similar to fellow contestant, Ellis Wylie's style. *His voice type is a tenor. *Damian enjoys eating Thai food, which he recently discovered and loved, and sushi, which he ate for the first time while on tour with Celtic Thunder. *His favorite drink is a Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks. *Favorite singers are Michael Bublé and Frank Sinatra. *His favorite bands include Coldplay and Journey. *His musical role model is Paul McCartney and Gary Barlow from the UK band "Take That." *The movie "the Hangover" is his favorite movie. *Damian has been learning guitar for the last two years, but isn't sure if he can play well yet. *His favorite breakfast is yogurt and fruit. *He admits he is not a "very good dancer," however, he is an exceptional actor and performer. *Damian is always known for his chivalrous and courageous outlook on life. On the show, he defended Mattheus when no one else did and recently defended Alex Newell against the backlash involving him staying over more favored contestants. *He is a fan of the UK hit show "The X Factor" and is a fan of Jedward, an Irish act originating from the show. However, he was inelligible to audition for "The X Factor" due to his recording contract with Celtic Thunder. He is however, elligible to audition for The Glee Project with a recording contract. *Damian is a casual drinker as seen in pictures of him with alcohol. This is most likely due to the low drinking age in Ireland. However, because the drinking age in America is 21, he is unable to legally drink. This is evidenced by the fact that during the Glee Project premiere in Rockology, a bar in New York City, him, along with all under 21 contestants, could not drink. *Many fans believe that if Damian were to have a role on the show, his role would be unique in that he would be an exchange student from Ireland. However, Sunshine Corazon's backstory involves her being an exchange student from the Philippines. *His "Irish" rap has been very popular among many members of the cast, including McKynleigh Abraham and Lindsay Pearce who seem to be able to recite the rap on their own. *He once had a girlfriend, Jenna, for three years but when faced with choosing her or his career, decided to pick his career. This caused him to pick "Numb" as his vulnerability because he feels as though he is just going through life (Vulnerability). *His favorite school subjects are physics and writing. *His favorite characters on Glee are Artie, Quinn, and Sue. *He loves football, or soccer as it is known in America. *His favorite TV shows are Lost and Glee. *If he wasn't a performer, he stated that he would most likely be a lawyer. *Originally chosen to be eliminated in Sexuality, but Cameron's decision to withdraw saved him for another week. *It has been stated several times that he is best friends with Cameron. *According to his Episode 7 blog, Lindsay seems to be easily annoyed by Damian. However, they usually make up very quickly when Damian gives Lindsay fruit snacks and Lindsay makes him tea. *Ironically, Damian is a very big soccer fan and Lindsay Pearce's brother, Heath Pearce, is a famous American soccer player. *He owns an Xbox 360 and brought it with him on tour with Celtic Thunder back in 2010. Recently, him and Cameron Mitchell played FIFA World Cup 2011 on his Xbox 360. *He has used his older brother's ID in order to get into night clubs (Source: http://twitter.com/#!/DamianMcGintyCT/status/17612200716) *Here is a tweet Damian made in April 2010 stating that he just auditioned for Glee, being disheartened and saying that he has a one in a million chance of getting on the show (Source: http://twitter.com/#!/DamianMcGintyCT/status/12644199994) *Damian ONLY started watching Glee on January 6, 2010 because he needed a new show to watch since Lost was reaching it's series finale. If Lost had not ended, he never would have watched Glee and thus, would never have auditioned for the Glee Project. (Source: http://twitter.com/#!/DamianMcGintyCT/status/7447549579) Partners *'Hannah '(Pairability) *'Matheus '(Pairability) *'Lindsay' (Sexuality ) Songs Solos *Jessie's Girl (Individuality) *Are You Lonesome Tonight (Vulnerability) *Danny Boy (Sexuality ) Duets *Need You Now (Hannah) (Pairability) *Lady Is A Tramp (Matheus) (Pairability) *These Boots Are Made For Walkin (Matheus) (Pairability) Solos (In a group number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) Videos thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Jessie's Girlthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Are You Lonesome Tonightthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - The Lady Is A Trampthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - These Boots Are Made For Walkin Tumblr lnw1riuV2d1qjdfeqo1 500.gif|Clic on the picture Tumblr lo1on0eAUr1qh95bjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnlzicTFhz1qm5m6no1 400.jpg Tumblr lnljrzi2OG1qh7zujo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnjf60rp9w1qb2esk.gif Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg Tumblr ln0ekkLr5x1qlzw54o1 500.jpg Omg-his-eyes-damian-mcginty-23542291-467-325.png Damian-McGinty-damian-mcginty-16379483-318-320.jpg DAMIAN.jpg Boots.jpg|Damian's and Matheus' boots! Damian2.jpg Excited-much-about-the-GLEE-Project-NAHHHHHH-ye-think-damian-mcginty-21780590-814-1088.jpg Tumblr ln6lehruWq1qag3pto1 500.gif tumblr_ln5wrkNXN41qjdfeqo1_500.gif tumblr_lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1_500.gif 2945759.jpg|Younger Damian GIFs-damian-mcginty-23008472-430-243.gif Damian-lindsey-the-glee-project.gif Tumblr loyz2obydj1qfxc1j.gif Tumblr loucnapEjq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lok6s7ykIV1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lp9gq6DZbJ1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lojp15FAcG1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr loghym3v0M1qlfod4o1 500.gif Tumblr loc571fiXz1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5fstrS5M1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnwrl4QiHY1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnmhtmsg4j1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnmdtnYi1B1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnkrosmKeT1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnkbgu1LGX1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnhfeoOMfj1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo6xprxf2I1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lnfmzxyTmJ1qcpth4o1 500.gif Tumblr lnbacqgvaE1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr ln20ubnfYd1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnh7wipGdh1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lp9ts4scPq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Category:The Glee Project Category:The Glee Project Contestants